Titans Walk Naked
by Lelija
Summary: Today little Mikasa is walking around absolutely naked. Guess why?


A week passed since Mikasa came to live with Jaegers. It was raining all the week, every day. Grisha had left somewhere. Kids had to be at home so they were really bored. Eren was sitting in the kitchen and complaining about the rain and the boredom all the time.

- It's so boring, - he kept muttering. - Stupid rain! We can't go outside, we can't play, we can't do anything. Stupid rain!

Finally Karla sighed and told him:

- Eren, you should stop bothering Mikasa with your mumbling. Poor girl, she has gone through so many things... You could better try to cheer her up.

- Stupid rain! I'm so angry just because of it! I could do something only if it wasn't raining... Stupid rain! Stupid rain! I hate it! - Eren started to cry.

Mikasa suddendly tried to hug him and said:

- Eren, Eren, it's okay, you don't have to cry...

- I'm not crying, - Eren pushed her away. - I'm just bored, that's all.

- I can tell you a story, - his mother offered.

Karla told the kids a story about an ugly Titan which wanted to devour a beautiful Princess. However, a Hero came and saved the Princess.

- Is the story over already? - Eren asked. - What are we going to do now?

- Why don't we play the Princess, the Titan, and the Hero? - Karla suggested.

- Ok! I will be the Hero and kill that ugly Titan! - Eren screamed joyfully.

- And save the Princess Mikasa, - Karla added.

- No, - Mikasa replied. - Mrs Jaeger, you are so pretty. You should be the Princess. I want to be the Titan. I am strong.

Eren and his mother looked at their new family member with surprised facial expressions.

- Well, - finally Mrs Jaeger said - If that's what you want... Ok.

- Mom, if you are the Princess, you should dress like a Princess, - Eren suggested.

Karla left to the bedroom to look for some clothes for playing the Princess. She opened her wardrobe and stood there for half of a minute. Her sight suddendly concentrated on her old white wedding dress, hidden in the corner of the wardrobe.

So Karla Jaeger came back to the kitchen wearing her old wedding dress. When she saw Mikasa, a shocked expression showed on her face.

- Mikasa, - Eren's mother asked quietly. - Why are you naked?

- 'Cause she's a Titan, - Eren answered. - Titans walk naked, don't they? Hey, let's stop talking and start the game!

Mikasa really didn't have any clothes on her, even the scarf. She was absolutely, absolutely, absolutely naked.

The Naked Titan ( Mikasa) frowned, grinned and started to walk straight into the Princess (Karla), growling:

- Ah, what a beautiful Princess! She looks so tasty! I want to eat her NOW! - and the Naked Titan attacked the Princess.

- No, don't eat me! - The Princess screamed and tried to escape the Naked Titan , but snagged and broke the kitchen table. The Princess was now lying on the ground.

- Ha ha ha, you are mine! - The Naked Titan screamed and grabbed her hand, but the Hero (Eren) pushed her away:

- Don't touch my Princess! - he looked at the Princess and said: - Don't be afraid, my beloved Princess, I will kill this Naked Titan, and then marry you.

The Hero attacked The Naked Titan. The Titan lifted him, opened the window and threw the Hero outside, into his so hated rain. Then The Naked Titan grabbed the Princess and said:

- You are mine.

...

Grisha Jaeger finally came back home from visiting his patients. He heard screams for the house.

- I wonder what they are doing? - the doctor murmured to himself.

Then he saw Eren lying in their yard on the ground near the kitchen window and crying.

- Eren, - Grisha asked. - What are you doing there?

- Fighting the Titan and hating the rain, - Eren replied. - Don't you see?

- Let's go inside. Don't catch a cold in this rain.

Grisha Jaeger opened the door and came into the kitchen. There he found a broken table, his wife wearing her old wedding dress and lying on the ground and screaming "No! No! NO!" , while absolutely naked Mikasa was sitting on her and trying to eat her hand.

- What... What are you doing?

...

Later Karla asked:

- Mikasa, did you like my dress?

- Yes, - the girl replied. - You looked like a real Princess in it.

- You know, it was my wedding dress. - Mrs Jaeger smiled, saying that. - If you want, you can wear it during your and Eren's wedding.

- What?! Our wedding? Mom, what nonsenses are you talking? - Eren shouted and ran outside. It was still raining. Eren was so afraid of talking about marriage that he forgot he hated the rain.


End file.
